


Skate With Me

by InsanityAtBest



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Couple Skating, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Ice rink, Jealous Tay, Jealousy, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Tay ice skating at the rink. At first she’s scared and will only skate holding onto the bar. She’s scared to let go but eventually you both skate along the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skate With Me

Your mouth is smiling and laughing so hard when you can’t help yourself.

Tay has a death grip on the bar of the rink skating at a turtle’s pace.

Her skates etch along slowly on the ice and her eyes are wide, panicked, and it’s such an unusual sight you can’t control yourself. 

“Babe, you’re okay, ” you reassure Tay and hold out your hand. “Come skate with me.”

Tay shakes her head. violently mouth drawn in a tight line.

“Fuck that.”

At that moment, a mother and daughter race past the both of you with the mom glaring viciously at Tay.

You really can’t stop laughing. 

Tay smiles but it’s a little tense so you come closer until your shoulders bump into each other.

It relaxes and you kiss her cheek settling your arm around her waist.

You push her slightly away from the bar.

“Y/N, no,” Tay complains and you stop when she’s not practically hugging the wall. 

“We can stay right here, ” you reassure and squeeze her waist gently.

The both of you skate along the edge of the rink slowly but surely with Tay holding onto the rails and you to her waist.

You don’t mean for it to happen.

Your eyes keep honing on the couples passing you skating side by side, holding hands, spinning , smiling and having those little moments you thought of when you asked Tay to skate.

You really don’t mean to be so obvious.

“You can go to the middle if you want,” Tay’s voice draws your attention and you make a face feeling guilty.

Tay looks at you all earnest with big eyes looking all innocent and how can she look so adorable with such a potty mouth and a nose ring?

“No,” you protest not wanting to leave her alone but Tay pulls herself closer to the rail so you have to let go of her waist.

“Tay-,” You start but she cuts you off.

“Have some fun. Do some splits or some shit. I’ll come over when I’m ready,” Tay nods to the middle. “Go.”

Reluctantly, you leave thinking she wants to be alone.

It’s lonely but then your favorite song plays on the speakers and you find yourself skating along to the beat doing your little dance.

During your dance, someone pulls your arm and you stop thinking someone’s about to fall.

“Skate with me.”

It’s a guy and you can tell from the group watching on the other side that he’s showing off for his friends.

“No.”

You shake off his grip and start to leave but he follows you.

“Don’t be mean.”

You open your mouth but stop hearing a familiar voice.

“You can fuck off,” Tay skates awkwardly over constantly wobbling appearing more like Bambi than Cujo. “She’s mine.”

The guy raises his hands in surrender muttering something you can’t hear. 

As he skates off, you close the distance between you and Tay. 

Tay smiles at you biting her cheek and chuckles.

You make a face confused on what’s so funny. 

“I can’t leave you alone for a second.”

You smile unsure what to say and fix her beanie that looks a little tilted.

Tay grabs your hand leaning on you heavily before awkwardly gliding over the ice. 

You smile following her lead. 

This is exactly what you wanted. Her hand in yours as you swept over the glass. Her eyes on you and her attention was all you’d wanted. Skating together felt like flying almost. It was slow and steady but perfect. 

You feel Tay slow and guide her to a full stop. 

You open your mouth to ask if she needs anything. 

She kisses you instead. 

It’s no fight just smooth and instinct and a breath taker. 

Tay was always all in: in life, in music and even in her kiss.

She is all in with you and you need to say something. 

You start to pull away from her kiss ignoring her tug of protest to your bottom lip. 

“I’m so happy you decided to skate with me, ” you breathe against her lips letting your noses bump against one another. 

Tay almost goes cross eyed trying to meet your eyes and you both laugh.

Tay does find your eyes and stares into them making it harder for you to breathe.

“I couldn’t say no, ” and then she leans in and you think you can’t wait until the both of you do this again.


End file.
